Someone Like Me
by renascence
Summary: have you ever wished you could be someone else' Syrus begins to have doubts, luckly Jaden is there to help. SLASH Syrus/Jaden.


Authors Note: Hello, guys and girls this is my first time writing a Yu-Gi-Oh GX fan fic, so tell me what you think!

This is told in poem. So this is like a oneshot only I poem format. I thought it would be easier to get.

Author: DarkDreamer29

Title: Someone Like Me

Pairing: Syrus/Jaden , established relationship

Warnings: mentions of curse words, harassment.

Rating: Teen

_Italic underlined-means flashback_

'' dialogue

_italic – Syrus's thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, not one bit of it.

Someone Like Me

Have you ever wished?

You could be someone else?

I have, and I still do.

When people look at me

They mock and tease.

Tease me about how small I am

They threaten me because I'm different form them.

I'm gay.

It took a while for me to learn that being gay was something I couldn't prevent.

Something that was inevitable to my future.

They tease me about my wild, light blue hair.

Something I have no control over.

Everyone knows it's easy to tease me

I can never fight back

I can never stand up for myself the way you do for me.

I'm not strong; I'm weak

I'd rather run away form my problems then fix them.

I wish I was you.

Not the pathetic crybaby that can't even stick up for himself.

But when they look at you

They show such admiration,

Guys wishing they could be like you

Girls drool over you, wishing they were yours

Instead of me.

I try telling you this

But you're unfazed by all this.

Why would you want me?

When you could have anyone you wanted?

Hell, you could even have Chazz if you wanted to.

But you choose me, of all people.

Me, Syrus Truesedale.

It puzzles me every night before I got to bed.

Why me?

No one really cares about me.

My parents don't give a damn if I die.

All they care about is that

Cold-hearted, egotistical bastard

Of a big brother.

Zane, wishes he was an only child

He believes I give the Truesdales a bad name.

He even said it once.

My dad told me plenty of times that I was and _**always**_ will be a

Terrible disappointment to the family.

All because I don't get straight A's like

Zane does.

I'm underweight, I only weigh 90 pounds.

It's not bad for someone who's 4'9.

Why would you want a scrawny, crybaby like me?

I question your sanity when you

Hold me,

Kiss me,

And

Touch me.

Don't get me wrong, I do like it.

But I don't deserve you.

You are an incredible dueler, something I will never be.

What have I done to be rewarded with such a person like you?

I remember when Zane heard about me being gay and when I started dating you.

It didn't go so well.

In the beginning I actually thought he'd support me

Or at least defend me against bullies.

But no, he never did and will.

The conversation went something like this:

'_No brother of mine is a faggot. I won't except it, mom and dad won't either._

_So unless you want a punch in the face, I suggest you get the hell away from me.'_

_Were his exact words to me. _

_And guess what the bastard said to me?_

'_Get the fuck away from me faggot, go!' _

_It was my fault that, punch in the face, I should have left but I didn't._

_Something in me just snap I had finally had enough of Zane. _

_I just had to say _

'_And you think your better? Sure I may be a faggot but _

_At least I don't kiss peoples asses to get what I want! Zane, you have never showed me any sense of kindness_

_For the last 15 years and you certainly aren't going to start now!'_

_Before I could even take a breath my jaw was met with a powerful fist._

_Causing me, my fragile body to fall on the ground._

'_Get lost, fag.' _

_Were his last cold words to me before he officially disowned me and walked out._

_Those were the last words I heard before I lost conciseness._

_I awoken minutes later,_

_Only to be greeted by the sun's light _

_Shinning brightly in my eyes._

_I touched the bruise that my __**ex **__brother left._

_Man that was a nasty one. The left side of my face hurt so badly, _

_Just moving my face alone hurt. _

_Deciding I didn't want to face Zane again, at lunch, I ran out of the building and headed_

_To my favorite place; the beach. _

_It was a place where I could get away from all my problems _

_And relax and let down my (lack of) guard._

_Ten minutes later, I'm sure lunch already started; I heard your footsteps,_

_Your hand touched my shoulder._

_I still didn't turn around, like I usually did._

'_Sy?' you whispered in my ears._

_Maybe if I close my eyes, I can ignore it. _

_Let's try. _

'_Sy, are you going to answer me?'_

_I could hardly open my eyes without crying._

_That's just like me._

_Your tan arms circled around my waist, pulling me to your lap._

'_Are you going to tell me what happened?' you asked gently._

_I still wouldn't open my eyes. _

'_Please tell me.' _

_Nope, not working._

_I opened my eyes and stare into those worried brown eyes of yours._

_That's it, I tried._

_Tears finally let loose._

_This time I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried._

'_Don't cry Sy, I hate when you cry.' You say trying to wipe away me tears._

_How can I not? I don't deserve anything, not even a family, especially not you._

'_He hates me Jay' I finally whispered._

'_Who?'_

'_Zane, my own brother, he hates me, he even said so himself!' _

_You sighed, something you're doing a lot of lately._

'_Well, it's his lost. Syrus, he'll come around and if he doesn't then _

_screw him.' _

'_But he's my brother!'_

'_I know he is Sy, just give him some time.'_

_I decided to go ahead and relay what happened to you, hoping to get a reaction from you._

_After I was done you had something in your eyes._

_Something I couldn't read._

_It was a mix between anger and frustration._

_You never looked like this. _

_I think I got the reaction,_

That happened six weeks ago, and it still haunts me,

I can't help but think if I never said anything to Zane he may not have punched me.

The bruise left a week after Zane's disownment of me.

You have been trying to cheer me up, even Bastion too.

I just can't shake it off, the horrible truth that came from my brother:

'_I wont except it not mom and dad won't either'_

So, can you see why?

I don't want to be me anymore?

I want to be some one everyone will like.

Weeks passed and still nothing until you pulled me into our dorm and shut the door

You said 'Syrus, this has to stop, this isn't healthy to be sad like this. I love you but you got to let it out.

There has to be something else bothering you, it's been weeks.'

I frowned and looked at the ground.

That was until I felt your fingers lift my chin to meet your gaze.

I sighed. If I told him I'd feel like a girl who couldn't control her emotions..

If I didn't then it would just get worse.

Oh god….

I walked to the bed and sat down, you followed me.

'Do you really want to know?' I asked.

You nodded, determination shined in your eyes.

'This is really embarrassing; I can't believe I'm telling you this.'

I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

I felt your arms wrap around my small figure as you moved me to your chest.

I mumbled, 'it's really not that important.' He was running his hand down my back then stopped abruptly.

'Not important? Syrus, it's very important! Whenever you're bothered I'm bothered. What ever this is, it must be bad enough for you to

Be depressed for weeks. I want to know, please?'

I nod against his chest.

Here we go…

As I lay on your chest I began to explain to you

That you could have anyone you wanted. You looked at me like I was crazy.

You said:

"You have something that they don't

You don't try to be someone your not.

You are you, Sy, and I wouldn't have any other way."

You leaned down and gave me a soft kiss.

And I kissed back happily.

For once in my life,

I finally don't want to be someone else for a change.

I just want to be me, Syrus.

If you could love me for me, why shouldn't I?

A/n: what do you think? Did you enjoy it? Please review!


End file.
